A Little Help
Overview to initial meeting with Renk]] and Oola]] and Oola starting from Tarnished Haven]] Summary #Seek Renk in Riven Earth and recruit him for the project. #Meet Renk at his laboratory in Alcazia Tangle once you've recruited Gadd and Oola. #Eliminate the Destroyers. #Speak to Renk. #Talk to Mamp in Rata Sum regarding the G.O.L.E.M. project. Obtained from :Plaxx in Vlox's Falls Reward :*2,000 XP :*250 Asura reputation points Dialogue :"We need Renk for the G.O.L.E.M. project. He's bright... intelligent, even. Lately, he's been hanging around Riven Earth researching the flow patterns of mountain waterfalls. Apparently he sees patterns in things where others just see chaos. It seems odd, I know, but you never know what these geniuses will find interesting. Find him and bring him aboard. I'm sure he'll want to help us." ::Accept: "" ::Reject: "" ::When asked about quest: "" Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Renk) :"Look atop these falls. Look at the pattern the water creates. Beautiful, isn't it?" ::When asked about quest: "Yes, this G.O.L.E.M. project is exactly what we need to take care of those blasted Destroyers. I'll head back to my lab to begin the preliminary work. See me once Gadd and Oola have joined us. Their expertise will be invaluable." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Renk) :"Don't concern yourself with my well-being. The research is more important." ::When asked about quest: "Thank you. Those Destroyers appeared out of nowhere. Pay no attention to my injuries...I'll live. But my research for the G.O.L.E.M. project is incomplete. I... I haven't determined the final calibrations. There isn't much time. Go. Take my findings to Mamp in Rata Sum. He's in charge at the golem foundry. They must finish my work!" Reward Dialogue (Mamp) :"Renk is a perfectionist. His injuries must have been grave for him to pass his task on to others. Gadd and Oola are working at the golem foundry, finishing the preparations. Perhaps they can make sense of Renk's work. Speak to me when you're ready to visit the foundry." Walkthrough You must recruit Gadd and Oola before you can finish this quest with Renk in his Laboratory. Recruit Gadd with quests Finding Gadd (from Lork in Vlox's Falls) and then Finding the Bloodstone. Recruit Oola with quests Lab Space (from Livia in Vlox's Falls) and then The Elusive Golemancer. Find Renk in the far east end of Riven Earth just south of the entrance from Arbor Bay. To get to Renk's Laboratory, start in Rata Sum and head south through the Magus Stones. You should not encounter many enemies beyond spiders and weavers. Enter the Alcazia Tangle from there, and continue heading south. You can make it to the entrance to Renk's lab without encountering any enemies at all, if you are good at maneuvering. The next part takes some careful maneuvering as well. Renk will be surrounded by some Destroyers, and if you move close to them and Renk, you will say something along the lines of "By the gods! Hang in there, Renk!". Once this happens, the Destroyers will move in and attack Renk. If you aggro the Destroyers without your character calling out to Renk, they should only attack you, allowing you to kill the Destroyers and then talk to Renk. If Renk dies, after you kill the Destroyers he will be resurrected if you are close enough to him and you can still talk to him, so do not give up when Renk dies, just keep close to his corpse. Notes *Consider doing this quest with Lab Space. While you are on the way to Rata Sum you can find Renk easily. Once you have completed Finding Gadd and Lab Space you can just head to fighting the destroyers instead of meeting him at the waterfall, which cuts the quest time in half. *From a distance you can post Heroes and Henchmen near the Destroyers without them aggroing Renk. Characters can then advance with little chance of the Destoyers disengaging the HH and attacking Renk. *After completing this quest, but before mapping back to Rata Sum to collect your reward, consider continuing on to Tarnished Haven in the southeast corner of Alcazia Tangle. You are already halfway there and a number of quests are available both in and just outside that outpost. Category:Eye of the North quests Category:Gives Asura points